


The Night You Realised

by Rocketman23



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Yaaaay, also awkward crushing, badass friend marco diaz, but still fluffy, first fic, there is a little bit of swears in ch 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: you go on an escapade with your bestie Marco to help him get star out of some demon party with her ex but you end up getting more than what you bargained for.





	1. the beginning of the end

**Author's Note:**

> hello to any and all who read this, this is my first time posting on a website like this and i am super inexperienced with this stuff, so please do not hesitate to tell me if I've done something bad, (or good hopefully ^-^)also im aware that this fic isnt a hundred per cent accurate to what happened in the episode its just my take on it, i hope you enjoy the fic

Today was supposed to be just like another typical day; wake up, go to school, die inside for a solid six hours, go home and prepare dinner, attend a demon ball and almost get yourself killed and- oh…, that’s probably where things went south (literally). In hindsight it was mostly Marco’s fault for getting you into this mess in the first place, albeit with much persuasion and with the helping hand of bribery (he let you borrow the latest album from love sentence yaaaay!!!) and the fact that when Marco was worried for a friend, nothing would stop from helping them out, even if they didn’t need it. 

Now, you would think that a fiery hell scape with all manners of demon life form would scare anyone away given the chance, the unfortunate exception being your friend Marco, and that maybe you could convince him that star going to a demon ball with her ex might glean something good for once? HA it was an unlikely scenario according to your now delusional friend who was at the time preparing to leave for said ball. You heave an exasperated sigh as you hear the clutter of clothes being moved around and the occasional mutter as your friend searches for the perfect disguise for the ball, meanwhile you seat yourself on the edge of Marco’s bed awaiting his entry from his closet.

You don’t have to wait too long as he pushes his way through the closet doors and appears before you, and honestly, you gotta give him props cause his outfit looked awesome. He wore what you would think as a fancy suit, typical white shirt with black trousers and shoes, with a black jacket that had yellow shoulder pads with tassels .OK so looking good so far but as you move your eyes up towards his face you lose it. The mask was undeniably awesome, given it was a skull, but the thin little mustache and floral pattern killed you a little on the inside. It was hard to stifle your giggles, he really was trying hard to get this disguise right. He looks at you with a blank stare and tells you to get ready as well, ahhh you were hoping, through his concentration of getting his appearance to his best standards, that he might have forgotten he had dragged you into this fiasco. Whilst thinking on it you ask why he even needed your help (the dude had amazing ninja skills) and he replied with the lame excuse of needing back up if something went wrong. Well, that was comforting. You grimace and notice Marco is holding something white and floral in his hands and- oh noooo nonono, you were not wearing a floral skull mask with the ridiculous mustache on it. Marco just smirks at you saying if you were too chicken to wear the mask and not aid him in his heroic and selfless (pffft) quest to save star, then him letting you borrow love sentence’s new album was off. You remind him that star is more than capable of looking after herself but oblige anyways and slip the mask on over your face and manage to get a punch on Marco’s shoulder before he heads to the bathroom to make some final adjustments, that boy was just too obsessed with his looks sometimes. 

You stalk over to the long mirror in the room and decide to make sure your outfit looks at least presentable for a ball. You weren’t dressed like a slob so to say, but you had the tendency to dress in darker colours usually with satanic symbols or something with skulls, hence the black shirt you wore adorned with little skulls and the blacked ripped jeans. You thought you would fit in alright due to your “hellish” attire as your grandmother so kindly would comment all the time. 

Marco re-enters his bedroom and notices your small grimace as you look at yourself in the mirror, he knew social situations where not your thing but he also knew you cared too much not to help and that you’d be peeved when you found out he hadn’t invited you along to help. Still he asks if you’re sure you want to come along and that it was OK to back out, he didn’t want to pressure you into coming if it was too much for you. 

You turn around and look at his concerned features and try not to giggle at the mask that is slightly tilted over his head so he can see you better and that one side of the mustache kept falling down into his eye. You shake your head and tell him you’ve got this and that he needs to stop mothering you. Of course you couldn’t just let him go alone, he’d so get his butt kicked and you really didn’t wanna miss that. So off you two went to this “blood moon ball” via dimensional scissors and probably to your death, but hey, where’s the fun in life without a little death, right?


	2. The Break In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hellish journey through hell to the royal castle where star is being held captive!!!  
> (no she's not macro, stop being over dramatic)  
> aka- you and Marco try to break into the royal castle but you hit a few (a lot) of bumps along the way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am going to start by saying sorry because wooooow this took me forever to write and its also waaaay longer than the last chapter which i hope you guys find more appealing and a better read overall, also i realise that i do have a tendency to write too much detail at some points so if that is a bothersome to read please dont hesitate to say  
> and too end this i hope you enjoy and criticism is always welcome ^-^

You step through the tear in space, half expecting some cosmic journey where you float around and random objects lost in said space pass you by, but no, to your dismay you simply walk out the other side of the portal with Marco ahead of you and into the Hell dimension. Alright, you were a little disappointed expecting said cosmic journey to happen because at least then it would give you some time to calm your slightly frayed nerves and you’d finally be able to relate to those sci-fi channels you watch all the time. You notice Marco is bent down on one knee with a stick in hand drawing what initially seemed like patterns in the ground. You inquire what the little squiggles are but Marco with a mumble that barely registers, tells you to wait a moment whilst he finishes. You comply and think this is as good as any time to fully take in your surroundings.

OK, so, variations of the colour red seem to be a reoccurring colour scheme round this place, which made sense to you, being in hell and all, as you take note of the dusty red ground, the seemingly dilapidated houses further along the road (you never know who or what might be lurking in the shadows around here), the sharp red stalactites on the ceiling (?) that seemed to be dripping bloo-? And ohhh yep that was indeed a body impaled on said stalactite and the seemingly never endless pools and rivers of strikingly red hot lava. Yhhhh probably best to stay away from those things if the bursting bubbles of fiery liquid death where anything to go by. All in all the place wasn’t too bad aside from the heat and possible demons hungering for your supple flesh. Yup everything was A-Okay, at least you wish you could tell your heart that which was now beating heavily in your chest. So you were little freaked out, sure who wouldn’t be, but what daunted you the most was unsurprisingly the various demon lifeforms you would soon encounter.

You’d never met a demon before, only having read about them in books and on the internet and you hadn’t really done any research prior to this so to say you were a bit ‘unprepared’ for the situation was an understatement. Honestly, at this point your half expecting fearsome beasts with sharp, pointy fangs, multiple eyes and hell, maybe some of them breathe freaking fire for all you know. That last one sounded pretty cool actually, but the point was you weren’t prepared and you didn’t think throughout this night you’d be capable of saying you were. But you had Marco and the guy was pretty awesome (though you’d never say something that mushy to his face) and always had a plan. Come to think of it you wander if Marco has finished his impromptu drawing session and turn to see him just about finishing up. Yay for timing. He turns to you eyes bright as he points to his squiggles with a tadaaa accompanied with a cross of his arms, probably expecting you to be amazed by his artistic grace. You walk up to the drawing, crouching down to get a better look and study the lines and shapes carefully, analyzing the dusty picture with a calculated stare before turning to Marco, his eyes hopeful and waiting, before pronouncing you had no idea why squiggles would warrant this much time and effort. His face instantly drops at the remark as he gives you a sullen pout (this makes you giggle a little before Marco gives you the ‘I’m not done yet’ look, wherein you bite your lip to hopefully contain your laughter and let your friend continue), proclaiming that his various ‘squiggles’ were actually a well thought out battle strategy’ to get inside the castle and to the ball.

Ahhh so that’s what those squiggly patterns in the ground where. You point this out to Marco who just huffs at you continuing on with his ‘battle strategy’. You point out the whole idea of this ‘mission’ was just to check on star and make sure a) she wasn’t dead or seriously hurt, b) that her ex hadn’t gone mad for some reason and blew up the whole place and c) that the two of you were meant to be incognito and his ‘battle strategy’ was off point of that idea. He looks at you for a minute halting in his steps and tells you he knows that but it’s just in case something goes wrong. You figure he’s probably really worried about star right now and reassure him that you’re here with him and nothing is gonna stop you from kicking major butt is anything happens to him or star. Marco’s eyes seem to shimmer over for a second before he gives you a lopsided smile (or well you guess, the mask is kinda in the way). You promptly rise with your hands on your slightly canted hips and tell him to lead the way, striking a dramatic pose with your arm outstretched, your thumb and index finger forming an ‘L’ as you direct your body towards the looming castle in the distance. Pondering how you had missed the large structure in your earlier investigations of the surrounding area, you dimly notice Marco chuckle, roll his shoulders and rise from his carefully (nah) laid out ‘battle strategy’ and begin to walk down the ruddy road, talking about how you two were going to get into the foreboding structure unseen. Not hearing your light footfalls accompanying his, he turns to see you still stood in the same spot, albeit without the pose, with your mouth agape and sweat starting to form on your head. To say you were a tad bit worried about breaking into a castle of that size, was a bit far from the truth as you truly realise how utterly screwed you two were going to be.

Why did Marco bring you along again?? Thinking of the devil, he raises his voice to break the spell you were currently entranced in and tells you to hurry up, wow, bossy much? With a sigh you droop your shoulders forward before taking in a deep breath, preparatory to jogging to catch up with your fearless friend. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The castle was huge. Ginormous. Monstrous. OK maybe you were over exaggerating a little bit but the place was pretty big. The outer walls were garnet in colour but seemed to emanate a sort of warm foreboding presence. You place your hand to the hard wall and sure enough it was pretty warm, which was to be expected being in hell and all but as you go to take your hand off the wall and walk over to where Marco was meticulously studying the ongoing wall, you feel a faint tickle on your finger. Expecting the worse, you turn your head to see- yup- blood dripping down the wall, in fact there were trickles all over. You hastily step back from the offending structure waving your hand around in an attempt to be rid of the blood. Of course Marco notices your flailing and tells you stop joking around and come help him out. You stare him down with an angry scowl, stating there was blood dripping down the walls! He turns his face upwards and lets a grimace fall over his face, or you guess so judging by the slight squint and fall of his eyebrows, before turning to you with a napkin he must have pulled from his pocket. You gratefully accept it and wipe your finger clean of the sticky red substance before trudging over to where he is stood. You inquire as to what the great plan is he has in store. And you kind of wish you hadn’t. 

He turns to with a bit too much enthusiasm, before launching into a very well calculated and organised plan that is far too complicated for you to follow or understand. He makes wild hand gestures as he goes through his ‘brilliant plan’, which confuses you some more, and hops about from one spot to the next in his excitement, stopping before you once again awaiting your appraisal of such a dastardly good plan, more or less expecting to be heavily praised. This does not happen. No, instead you cross your arms and look at him with a blasé expression and tell him his master plan is waaaay too complicated and not possible to achieve. Of course he does not like your response as he replies that it’s a pretty fool proof plan. 

You list off 16 reasons as to how this could end horribly wrong. He relinquishes the stubborn stance he had taken up and asks simply how do you think you were gonna get into the castle. The instance he asks, your frown, which had worked and replaced your usual knowing smile, turns into a sly grin, he regrets it knowing from previous experiences that your plans were very similar to star’s, involving very risky situations, scary encounters and near death experiences. The only difference being that your plans were a little more thought out. Marco prompts you for more explanation but you just simply waggle your finger in front of him and tell him to wait. He cocks his head to one side in confusion and you swear he looks like a lil puppy, but keeping yourself composed, knowing that this newly thought of plan was very risky, you hear the rumble of hooves upon the gravel road that leads up to the fortress. You wait for suspense, mostly to annoy Marco, before jabbing your finger towards a black and red carriage, being pulled by two muscly, black furred beasts. You glance back at your friend, who looks at you still confused making your grin widen to which his brows furrow some more. He starts to ask questions before you interject with a let me explain, to which you do, your devilishly good plan is to hide behind the bank before the great bridge that leads to the castle and await for a carriage to arrive, before one of you lay a small upturned stalagmite in the path of one of the beasts, this should hopefully then slow down the carriage enough (if the beast pulling said carriage even steps on it, which it totally will) for the two of you to crawl underneath and hang onto the underside of the carriage. This will then lead you safely and most importantly hidden, past the castle walls, gates and no doubt guarding demons. Marco sighs, informing you that, OK, the plan did seem pretty good but there were also flaws with it like his one, you point out that yours is more fun and a lot less complicated. You can see behind his pretty floral mask that he is wavering and so you pull the most evil trick you know- ‘the puppy dog eyes’!!! The moment Marcos eyes land back on yours you know you’ve won, he doesn’t even need to utter a word before your reassuring him that everything is going to go according to plan.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everything does not go according plan. Like, at all, you personally blame it, mostly, on the seething hot environment that is hell but hey, ya just can’t have everything go right can ya? The beginning of your ‘fool proof plan’ went off without a hitch, you managed to lay a broken off stalagmite in the carriages path and one of the beasts did step on it letting out an almighty roar which shook the carriage and its driver, hid successfully beneath the bank and you even managed to get under the carriage and safely secure both yourself and Marco underneath it. Hell, you two even managed to get pass the outer wall and pass security, it’s just all the stuff in the middle that went horribly wrong. For instance; the passengers of the carriage you were attached to were most likely of the slime variety, if the oozing green flooring was anything to go by (and you did not wish to recall the smell that had radiated off of the gelatinous liquid), the bridge was by all means the worse part as you assumed it to be a normal stone bridge, that did not include screaming faces attached to the flooring. Oh boy were you ever wrong. You had to admit that the screams of agony, chalk white faces and occasional bloodied arm reaching out for you was absolutely terrifying but turning and seeing the look on Marco’s face, that had been an absolute treat. The rest of the short lived journey had been either almost being spotted by guards or losing your grip on the carriage. Damn sweat glands. Despite all the mishaps, you had successfully infiltrated the castle and were currently waiting for the driver of the carriage to depart so that you and Marco could make haste to the ball. 

Thankfully you don’t have to wait long as the bulk of purple mass adorned in a rough white shirt and black cut off shorts (classy) disembarks from the carriage and heads out from the darkened alcove. You let yourself drop lightly onto the ground, Marco following suite, making a hand motion to remain quiet as the two beasts were still harnessed up, and crawled over to a convenient pile of straw. Of course Marco takes this opportunity to tell that your plan almost failed and his would have been better. You state that the plan didn’t fail and that you got their butts safely inside the castle, you also point out that Marco’s scared little whine back on the bridge was utterly adorable. You receive a light blush (you can’t see it, but you know it’s there) and a shove to your shoulder as Marco tells you to shut it and focus on what to do next. You shrug and tell him to think of something this time, you were getting tired and the screaming bridge of bull fuckery had really messed you up, inwardly at least, you were a cool bean on the outside. You notice Marco has shimmied his way to the other side of the straw pile and maneuvering his way around a carriage, which thank the stars, did not have any beasties attached to it. 

You deftly follow him, shimmying and sneaking through wine coloured wagons and stepping gracefully over bones and the odd rocks (you decided not to question the bones). Ahhh you were so graceful and elegant in your little endeavour to catch up to Marco until you inevitably tripped and fell face first into a wall of lush green scales. 

Wait scales? 

Oh shiiii- 

You don’t get to finish your outer curse before the wall of shimmering green, ripples with a loud growl and the creature moves. You timidly move your head to look directly into swirling gold eyes, which steadily hold your stare and unbeknownst to you, wide jaws opening to reveal rows of razor sharp teeth. The creature, which later you recall looked kinda like a raptor but bigger and had curled horns atop its head, had swivelled it head to the side ready to strike before a rock slapped into its head. You use this as an opportunity to dart around the side of the creature and throw yourself under a black carriage with veils (fancy), before swiftly emerging the other side where Marco greeted you with a tight grasp upon your elbow and pushing you towards another stack of straw. Your heart was thundering in your chest, breath coming out in uneasy gasps as you try to reclaim your cool, briefly noticing bodies pouring through a door across from your hiding spot and the shrill calls of the beast you were nearly devoured by.

Marco gently places his hand on your shoulder telling you its OK and asking if you could still move, to which you numbly nod your head that yes you could. He silently takes hold of your arm before leading you out of the safety of the straw and straight for your door. Now normally you would sarcastically joke that your friend did actually have some balls, given the erratic figures moving around the creature, but to be fair, today was not a normal day and so you let the joke slide. You notice Marco has led you to a side door off the main entrance to the castle and his footfalls soon stop. He turns to you and you stare at him, fear evident on both your faces and he gives you a tight embrace, telling you you’re an idiot but that was pretty good distraction. You laugh weakly and say it was all part of the plan, separating from the embrace and telling him your fine. He calls you out on your lie which earns him a slight chuckle. You remove your mask and draw your hands roughly down your face, vowing to never to do that again, and groaning into your palms. Marco gives your shoulder a light pat telling you things were gonna get better. You stare at him, mouth flat and eyebrows quirked and he raises his shoulders and sheepishly admits, that OK things were gonna get marginally better, but you guys were doing great! You shake your head at his optimism and place your mask back on, bumping shoulders with him, as you both prepare to enter the royal castle and save (check up on) Star.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blip


	3. The Realisation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally making it into the castle, you and Marco begin your search for Star but the castle becomes more a maze and the duo find themselves lost.  
> will they make it to Star in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT. IS. FINISHED.   
> AAAAAAAAAAA  
> but seriously this took me forever to get to and im so sorry for the long wait.   
> so enjoy the final installation for "The Night You Realised"

You were lost. Of course you were lost. You thought the castle was big on the outside, but hoo boy where you ever in for a surprise when you first walked through that side door, it was like entering another dimension altogether. Initially it had appeared to be a pantry of sorts, with jars of eyeballs staring out at you and something leathery that wrapped around your arm as you walked by. Making a rather clumsy mess of trying to search for a light switch, knocking into racks and jostling some jars, Marco aids your stumbling self by locating the light switch. It appeared, upon some quick inspection on your part, that you were in a closet. Cloaks and coats all stacked up neatly for the attending guests, well, you assumed it would have been neater had you not walked through the place previously. You ponder on picking up some coats on the floor and fixing your mess but, when a lime green jacket covered in fur moves, you decide against it. Just what kind of monsters were here?? 

Marco huffs and calls your name, turning his head from checking the corridor outside the closet to check for any danger and motions you to follow him. You ask if he knows where the main ballroom is (you assumed with it being a castle and all, that there would likely be more than one ballroom) and he whispers a quick, “of course, it’s this way”. You severely doubt he knows but follow him nonetheless. 

It’s some time before you question Marco’s knowledge on the castle and call him out on leading you around in a circle. You had just passed by the closet after all. Marco insists that the two of you were not lost and that he was in fact taking a more strategic route towards the supposed ballroom where star and the rest of the demon entourage were awaiting. You call Marco out on his lie, gesturing to your current location, more so to the closet. He scoffs and proclaims “that’s a different closet”. He crosses his arms. Oh this boy had some sass. You give your best peeved look, stalk over to the closet, force the door open and point to the still wriggling green jacket. Marco’s stubborn ‘I’m right’ look falls and a sheepish demeanour overtakes him. 

You sigh. You knew finding star was important to Marco right now but you tell him if you don’t work together, you’ll both be stuck here. Marco agrees and asks what the plan is. You smile, your mask lifting with the motion and point to a passing demon, hands carefully balancing a tray of wine. You think its wine. You kinda hope its blood.

Marco calls you a smartass. You smile triumphantly. 

Being silent as the night you both sneak after the servant, following him through corridors covered in lush carpets and intricately detailed walls. The odd vase hung on the walls filled with snapdragons, little skulls peeking at you with awe, they filled the room with a delicate scent. They were kinda cute. Maybe you could steal some later? If you had time of course. The servant, a creature with three horns on it’s face in a triangular fashion, turned a corner and crashed into another hell being. You and Marco come to a steady halt, peering around the corner at the ensuing mess. High pitched screams erupted from a purple skinned woman, red wine dripping down her dress and falling to the carpet below. The servant promptly apologies, begging on his knee’s for her forgiveness. You hadn’t noticed it but the women eyes went from an opal colour to pink slits. She raises her hand, nails curling out into claws and hovers above the man. You stare at the scene, terrified for the servant and what may come next, too transfixed to look away. Marco tugs at your arm, saying you two should move on and find a different way to the ballroom but another demon, larger and better dressed than the servant, comes to the aid. You can’t understand what they say to each other, the woman pointing accusing fingers at the servant and seeming rather displeased with the situation. However, the newcomer seems to diffuse the situation and the woman’s eye’s fade from their pink slit form back to the oval opal one. She spits at the servant, mutters a garbled threat and stalks off, the newcomer following at her heels. 

You breathe out and finally follow after Marco, leaving the servant man to clean his messes. Well that was certainly something, you think. 

The two of you don’t get much time to think up another plan before more voices can be heard, the sound harsh and guttural to the ears. You panic, grabbing Marco’s arm and enter the room to your immediate left. You run to the nearest hiding space, a closet. There better not be anything moving in here. You squeeze the door shut, both you and Marco making it a little difficult to do so and wait for the voices to pass. 

It feels like an eternity before the voices are gone. You push the doors open slightly, checking your surroundings and are pleased when nothing violates your senses. You hop out the closet first, motioning for Marco to follow but to your irritation he seems to want to stay in there. 

Was this some sort of sign…?

Marco suddenly opens his closet door, his eyes alight with joy and you know something bad is gonna happen. You point to the red fabric in his hands and ask what the hell it is. You immediately regret the decision. 

Letting the fabric fall from his hands and holding it from the top, you see it is in fact a dress. Marco opens his mouth to say something but at that point you’re already at the door, turning the knob to escape the question you know he’s going to ask you.

He yells your name and you begrudgingly turn to face the frilly mocking of your friend. You squint your eyes at him and tell him no. no way. Not a chance in hell. (You smile at the pun and make a note to remember it for later.) But Marco is having none of it. He sashay’s up to, eyes glittering and prattling on about how pretty you would look in it. You don’t move but stare at him with an unamused look. Marco falters, you were a tough nut to crack. He brings up star and how this is the best way to get close to her. It’s your turn to falter. You knew Star could handle herself, knew that she was ok but with Marco’s worried gaze and slight wringing of the dress in his hands, you reluctantly agree to wear the dress. Snatching the gay fabric from his clasp you stomp over to the other corner of the room and demand that Marco look away, or else. Marco doesn’t need to be told twice.

~~0~~

Stashing your clothes in the closet, you turn and announced you’re finished changing. Sure the dress was pretty and all but it was so impractical for fighting. It was red in colour, much like a rose and had frills that fell down the side. The top had frills that laced over your chest, making it impossible to tell if you had breasts or not, they crossed towards the bottom and fell to the sides. The back had lace that criss crossed over each other, leaving your back slightly bare. The skirt section of it fell past your shoes, obscuring the muddied trainers thankfully, and flowed outwards. When you moved forward, it seemed as though you floated instead, or so Marco informed you. 

You step over to a mirror in the room and prepare yourself for the sight. You weren’t surprised, the dress looked beautiful and hugged your form loosely and you were grateful for the skull mask that covered your features. You knew the face that would meet you anyways. Still, the weight of the garment had you feeling uncomfortable and unsure of this plan but taking your arm in his, Marco led you away from the mirror and out into the heat of the corridor. 

Was it always this hot? The temperature had seemed to rise as the two of you made a steady pace through the halls. It was probably the dress. Another reason not to like dresses. 

You quest your ways toward the sound of many voices, some you could understand and some you could not even begin to. You were close. Finally! A few more couples enter the hallway you and Marco were on, eyeing you with an analytical scrutiny. You hoped no one figured out you weren’t an actual guest because there was no way you could fight in this frilly garbage. 

You try to calm your nerves by looking around yourself, it was certainly lack lustre for a demon ball. Wasn’t this a big event? You expected there to be blood dripping down the walls like outside the castle, skulls and other bones littering the floor. Hell, there were no cries of the damned! What kind of a party was this?? You grumble to yourself, the one good thing about tonight taking a complete left turn and souring your mood. 

The ball room is no better. There were people dancing and music was playing but it was just so, ordinary. Nothing screamed demon to you at all. You won’t lie, it infuriated you a little. Go big or go home right?

You’ve yet to see Star and Marco is looking a little bit anxious, so like any good friend you pull him to where the drinks are and grab a glass of red liquid. You force it into Marco’s hands, the liquid sloshing, whilst you grab your own. At this point you hope its blood. You take a sip and lo and behold! It’s freaking punch. You mutter out whether this party can get any worse, catching the attention of a fish man who humbly agrees to your complaints.

This party sucked.

The music was much too slow paced for your liking, making the whole party a lot drearier than need be. Even the guests look bored. And then a demon with curled white hair took up a podium and with a booming voice, announced the blood moon would soon be in prime position. You knew the blood moon was symbolised with Demons but making a party of it and proclaiming it could join two souls? That was pretty neat. 

The crowd shuffles to and fro, awaiting to be chosen and be linked to their soul mates forever. It was super corny in retrospect but you were digging it. You and Marco stand at the table, looking out at the crowd and trying to find Star. Then the crowd shifts and a red light shines from a hole in the ceiling (how did you not notice that?) breaking into two and finding the ‘destined ones’. 

You think life can’t get much more complicated when Tom and Star take centre stage, both looking nervous and a little flustered. You shout in Marco’s ear, the music picking up, and point towards the direction of Star. You’re not sure if he heard you properly as he pushes his way through the crowd and towards her, something odd twinkling in his eyes and making his brows knit together. You follow after him but lose him moments later as the crowd moves. You heave a sigh. Nothing could be simple, could it?

You trip and stumble through people, slip and shimmy through the smallest cracks of the huddled bodies until you’re at the edge of the circle. The dress made the endeavour an uneasy task as you’re sure the fabric’s been ripped somewhere. 

You guffaw at the sight before you. The princely tom has been pushed to the side and Marco, having forced his way through the crowd in a hurry, took his place as Stars dance partner. You don’t know whether to laugh or cry. It’s certainly a bold move of him to make but he looks content, swaying with the princess of Mewni in his arms. You smirk but it’s short-lived as a pissed and fiery Tom (the dude was literally on fire!) stalks over to Marco and Star, wrenching the two apart. 

You’re sure time has slowed. It sure felt like it. Star standing apart from the ongoing conflict between the two boys’, wand raised. Marco’s raised hands in defence. And Toms red hot fist striking you in the face, sparks bursting in your vision, a flash of pain and then darkness. 

~~0~~

The world around you sways and morphs, colours clashing and figures moving at too fast a speed for you to keep up. Or you guess. You haven’t actually opened your eyes yet, the sounds of people talking and laughing too unbearable for your aching form. You think Star is too your left, her voice filled with worry and anger. She’s yelling at someone. You do not envy that person. There are heavy footsteps and fire that burns your skin. You crack your eyes open and are met with glowing scarlet eyes that resound with energy. The rooms appears to be shaking but the guests seem to barely notice, staring instead at your slumped form. Then flames burst from the floor, the owner of the scarlet eyes you presume to be Tom shouting at them to give you space. People are set alight and honestly, you wished you’d kept your eyes closed now, Tom staring back into your blue ones, a sulky look staining his face. He was talking, shouting, maybe both (?) but the words seemed to drown out, likely due to you being thrown halfway across the room and had consequently hit a table or two on the way. Or maybe it was because you were lost in Tom’s eyes. You’d never seen eyes quite like it before. Well, you’d seen Tom a couple of times before hand but that was always from a distance or in pictures. Seeing him up close made your heart flutter and stomach flip.

Wait.

Oooooh.

Realisation dawned on you when he shifted his glare over to Marco, who ran over with a cloth full of ice in hand. With a rushed exhale you mutter “shit” as you realised that you did indeed have a slight crush on your besties ex-boyfriend. You were going to punch Marco for making you come with him (even if you went willingly but you were stubborn) and demand he make you his best nacho’s for the rest of the year due to your current internal freak out. If the wide eyes, slightly gaping mouth and light blush were anything to go by. Or maybe the bang to your head was the problem. That had to be it, right?

~~0~~  
The rest of the night is spent travelling back to earth and getting chewed out by Star. You don’t take much notice, occasionally nodding and saying you’re sorry, your mind filled with three, beautiful scarlet eyes. 

…

Damn you Marco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey there!  
> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and a comment.  
> see ya in the next fic!

**Author's Note:**

> hello all! this is just a real quick edit i've decided to put in, part 2 is on the way!!! and it is also way more lenghty than the last one, which hopefully will be a better read for you all, stay coolio ^-^


End file.
